


saturday nights (and sunday mornings)

by sxftmelody



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, i was soft so i wrote something soft, jinsol is jungeun's safe place, jungeun has problems at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxftmelody/pseuds/sxftmelody
Summary: Jinsol's more of a home to Jungeun than her actual home.





	saturday nights (and sunday mornings)

**Author's Note:**

> now playing: 'saturday nights' by khalid

**[J]: i’m coming over**

 

-

 

The click of the front door echoes through the small house. 

 

“Jinsol?”

 

Jinsol sets down the plate of pasta she had in her hands and heads towards the tired voice.

 

Her eyes flicker over to the clock mounted on the wall and finds that it’s nearly two in the morning.

 

She frowns, and looks over just in time to see her girlfriend walk into the room. The bag that’s barely on her left shoulder falls to the ground once they make eye contact.

 

“Jinsol…” Jungeun says quietly, walking closer and right into Jinsol’s open arms. Jinsol feels the girl’s stiff shoulders relax as soon as she wraps her arms around her. 

 

Jungeun’s whole body melts against Jinsol’s, her face buried into the older girl’s shoulder.

 

“Hey, baby,” Jinsol whispers, “what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” Jungeun replies.

 

Jinsol doesn’t say anything, because she knows Jungeun’s lying. 

 

She presses a lingering kiss to the side of Jungeun’s head, which is apparently enough of a push for Jungeun to start talking again.

 

“I’m just…” she trails off. 

 

Jinsol pulls back so she can look at the girl’s face. 

 

Jungeun lowers her eyes.

 

“I’m so  _ tired _ ,” her voice comes out in a tremble, and Jinsol feels her heart constrict.

 

She presses a soft kiss to Jungeun’s forehead before hugging the girl against her body once more.

 

“I warmed up a plate of pasta for you,” Jinsol says as she reaches down and holds Jungeun’s hand, “eat and then sleep.”

 

Jungeun nudges her nose against the curve of Jinsoul’s jawline, whining, “I just want to sleep with you next to me.”

 

Jinsol hums and maneuvers her head so she can catch Jungeun’s lips in a quick kiss. She pulls back before Jungeun can even register the kiss, tugging the girl towards the kitchen.

 

“You need to eat something,” she states.

 

“Okay,” Jungeun gives in, only because she sees the steam rising out of the food and maybe because she’s actually  _ really _ hungry.

 

Jinsol sits next to Jungeun as she eats, sits on her left side so she can hold her left hand —letting Jungeun use her right hand to eat.

 

It’s silent as Jungeun eats, a silence that’s broken by a small giggle because Jinsol kisses each one of Jungeun’s fingertips and it catches her off-guard even though it shouldn’t—Jinsol always does this.

 

When Jungeun looks over, she finds the blonde girl smiling at her. 

 

Jungeun feels her heart swell up as she stares at the girl next to her. She leans over and presses her lips against Jinsol’s cheek, causing Jinsol’s eyes to close as she hums contently.

 

Jungeun goes back to eating the pasta and Jinsol goes back to kissing every inch of Jungeun’s left hand.

 

-

 

“Leave it in the sink,” Jinsol says as Jungeun gets up with her empty plate, “I’ll wash it tomorrow.”

 

Jungeun turns the sink on, “I can just wash it now.”

 

Jinsol hurries over, “ _ No _ ,” she says, reaching over Jungeun’s shoulder and turning the sink off.

 

She places her hands on Jungeun’s waist from behind and turns the younger one around, staring into the girl’s eyes determinedly. 

 

“You’re going to sleep now, Jungeun,” Jinsol says— _ orders _ . 

 

Knowing Jinsol wasn’t going to take ‘no’ as an answer, Jungeun nods, “Okay.”

 

-

 

Jinsol leans back against the sink counter as Jungeun brushes her teeth using the toothbrush that Jinsol had bought specifically for her.

 

(This isn’t the first time that Jungeun’s come to Jinsol’s house after a late night shift at the diner she works at. It’s become such a routine that Jinsol’s given Jungeun her extra set of house keys.)

 

When Jungeun finishes brushing her teeth, she stands between Jinsol’s legs and wraps her arms around Jinsol’s waist.

 

Jinsol smiles as Jungeun’s head rests against her chest. She runs her hand through the girl’s brunette hair.

 

“Are you ready to sleep, baby?” she asks.

 

Jungeun hums and nods.

 

…

 

“You’re going to have to let go of me, you know that, right?”

 

-

 

Jinsol unbuttons the collar of Jungeun’s work shirt as the younger girl’s droopy eyes start to close.

 

“You need to change into something more comfortable, Jungeun,” Jinsol says.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jungeun nods, lifting her arms as Jinsol pulls the shirt over her. 

 

Jinsol stuffs Jungeun’s head through one of her extra hoodies, pulling it over her petite body as the younger one lets out a huff.

 

-

 

Jungeun’s already under the covers when Jinsol gets up to turn the lights off. 

 

As soon as Jinsol slides under the blankets, she feels Jungeun’s arm sling over her stomach and her head comfortably resting on her shoulder.

 

“Baby?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do your parents know you’re here?”

 

She feels the sigh that Jungeun lets out, the warm air brushing her neck.

 

“No,” Jungeun replies, “they don’t care.”

 

“Don’t say that,” Jinsol whispers, “you know that they do.”

 

…

 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Jungeun mumbles.

 

“Okay,” Jinsol says back, though the dejection that flows through her body fills her with worry. 

 

Jungeun  _ never _ wants to talk about it.

 

Jinsol stares up at the ceiling as the silence settles. 

 

… 

 

“You’re not mad at me, are you?” Jungeun asks quietly.

 

“No,” Jinsol replies honestly, eyebrows furrowing, “I’m  _ worried  _ about you, Jungeun —I’m not mad.”

 

Jungeun lifts her head and stares down at the girl next to her, “Jinsol…”

 

Jinsol lets out a sigh, reaching up and carefully cupping Jungeun’s cheek, running her thumb over the soft skin.

 

Jungeun’s tired eyes bore into Jinsol’s caring ones. 

 

“You don’t have to pretend everything is okay when you’re with me, Jungeun,” Jinsol starts off, “You… You don’t have to keep these things  _ bottled up— _ it’s not healthy,” she frowns, “I want to be there for you to talk to—for you to rely on—so… whenever you’re ready, I’m here.”

 

Jungeun’s eyes start to water, and Jinsol wants to say something to comfort her, but then Jungeun’s lips are on hers and she feels herself instinctively responding to the kiss.

 

Jinsol slides her body up so she’s sitting back against the headboard with Jungeun in her lap, lips still locked.

 

They kiss slowly, and Jinsol can taste the saltiness of the tears slipping down Jungeun’s cheeks.

 

When Jungeun starts crying too hard for her to properly breathe and kiss Jinsol, she pulls back and finds herself enveloped in Jinsol’s warm embrace.

 

“It’s okay,” Jinsol whispers as she presses a comforting kiss behind Jungeun’s ear, her hand rubbing circles onto the girl’s back, “I got you.”

 

Through Jungeun’s crying, Jinsol manages to catch the girl whispering ‘I love you’ to her.

 

Jinsol tightens her hold on Jungeun, hoping to calm her cries.

 

-

 

WIth a gasp, Jungeun hurriedly sits up. 

 

Her heart’s beating a million miles per hour, her eyes looking around and scanning the room that she’s in, greeted by nothing but darkness. 

 

It’s then that she remembers she’s at Jinsol’s house, and that Jinsol’s laying right next to her.

 

She feels Jinsol’s hand pulling her back down into bed.

 

“Are you okay?” Jinsol asks, eyes still closed as her brain starts to wake up.

 

Jungeun seeks comfort in Jinsol’s arms, nodding, “Yeah. I’m sorry I woke you up.”

 

“It’s okay,” the words come out slurred in Jinsol’s sleepiness, “let’s go back to sleep.”

 

At this, Jungeun smiles, a small giggle escaping her lips, “Okay.”

 

She lays her head above Jinsol’s heart, trying to match her rapid heartbeat to Jinsol’s slow and steady one.

 

-

 

Jungeun laughs as Jinsol fails to crack an egg that following morning, laughs when Jinsol picks her up and twirls her around, laughs when Jinsol pulls a funny face after Jungeun’s commented on the scrambled eggs being undercooked.

 

“I worked  _ hard _ on those eggs!” Jinsol pouts.

 

“That doesn’t mean they aren’t undercooked, babe,” Jungeun points out, letting out a laugh as Jinsol’s pout intensifies.

 

It’s a working Sunday for the two of them, with Jinsol working on a lab report whilst Jungeun attempts to study for her calculus test. 

 

Keyword:  _ attempts _ .

 

Jinsol keeps mumbling something that Jungeun has no clue about, but knows that it’s something  _ science-y _ . It distracts her, not just because it keeps cutting her train of thought, but because Jinsol’s so  _ cute _ while doing it.

 

Jungeun looks up from her textbook and smiles as she catches Jinsol staring intensely at her small laptop. She sets her pen down, staring for a little longer, appreciating the girl’s beauty.

 

Jinsol, being so invested in her work, doesn’t even notice Jungeun staring at her until she feels the girl crawling into her lap.

 

Moving aside her laptop to make room for her girlfriend, Jinsol laughs, “What’s up?”

 

“You’re so cute,” Jungeun mumbles, pressing kisses all over Jinsol’s face, removing the girl’s round spectacles, “you’re  _ so  _ cute when you’re focused.”

 

Jinsol lets out a laugh, squealing when the kiss attack from Jungeun gets worse, “Babe! The lab report is due tomorrow!”

 

“Okay,” Jungeun pulls back all of a sudden.

 

She makes a move to get off of Jinsol, but smirks when Jinsol gives in and pulls her back into the lap.

 

“Ugh, okay,  _ fine _ ,” Jinsol gives in, “break time.”

 

“Break time!” Jungeun repeats with glee, giggling as Jinsol leans her head up and puckers her lips exaggeratedly, waiting for a kiss.

 

-

 

Jungeun doesn’t want to let go of Jinsol when they say goodbye.

 

“Text me when you get to work?” Jinsol asks.

 

“Yeah,” Jungeun mumbles.

 

Another day, another late shift.

 

“I love you,” Jinsol says.

 

“I love you, too,” Jungeun replies.

 

When Jungeun walks to her car, she blinks away the tears that were starting to build up in her eyes.

 

Starting her car up, she looks at Jinsol’s house once more and finds herself smiling because Jinsol’s still standing at the front door, leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed.

 

She waves when she sees Jungeun looking at her, and it lifts some of the heaviness off of Jungeun’s heart.

 

Jinsol does that so easily —she manages to make Jungeun feel better with just a simple smile.

 

Jungeun often wonders how she’s gotten so lucky.

 

—

 

**[my light]: baby!!! i know you’re at work right now but i want to remind you that i love you so so so so so so so much, and i hope that you ACE that test tomorrow! (i helped you, so you better ace it!) text me when you get home and make sure to get some rest, okay?? i’m proud of you, always <3**

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @sxftmelody  
> curiouscat: @sxftmelody


End file.
